


Tutto è possibile

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Introspettivo, Love, Music, New love, Romantico, dream - Freeform, friend, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: La vita può lasciare senza fiato.Immagina ciò che vuoi, desidera di più e sogna ciò che ami.Tutto è possibile!E questo Niall Horan lo sa bene o… forse lo scoprirà.[Raccolta di One Shot e non solo su Niall Horan]





	1. In cucina con Amore, Musica e Fantasia

 

 

A mia sorella.  
La persona con cui posso sclerare  
e sognare  
su questo irlandese con gli occhi da cucciolo  
che vorrei stringere a me.  
Questa è per te.  
  
 

   
  
  
  
  
_NOTE_  
_La storia è stata scritta per la_ **Una Challenge per Amica - Edizione VI** · Organizzato da Andrew Aven  
  _indetto in_ Writer's Wing :: Solo le migliori fanfiction! (Gruppo ufficiale)  
_Il tema era… **CUCINA**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

_In cucina con Amore, Musica e Fantasia_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tutto era iniziato durante un’asta di beneficienza, tanta musica e qualche bicchiere di troppo.  
«E tu… chi saresti?» domandò Lizzie quando lo vide avvicinare.  
Era bellissimo!  
Due occhi profondi come il mare, il viso scolpito dal più famoso artista, il fisico mozzafiato e infine quelle labbra che…  
Lizzie capì subito in che guai si stava per infilare.  
«Niall Horan» si presentò con orgoglio, ma si rattristò in fretta quando lo sguardo di lei trasudò incertezza.  
Tutti lo conoscevano ma lei no e questa particolarità non fece altro che catturare ancora di più la sua attenzione.  
Era perso nei suoi ricordi quando ritornò alla realtà attratto da una melodia che istintivamente lo portava a sorridere.  
«Ehi, straniero» affermò Lizzie suonando il pianoforte senza alzare gli occhi.  
«Ma come fai?» chiese sbalordito.  
«Stavolta ero quasi riuscito ad arrivare a metà strada» sbuffò, lasciando cadere le mani lungo i fianchi.  
«Non c’è bisogno di avere gli occhi per vederti. Mi basta sentirti… qui» rispose, smettendo di suonare per poggiare la mano sul cuore.  
«Dovrei essere io il poeta» disse facendo finta di essere arrabbiato.    
«Solo perché sei un uomo?» e non vi fu risposta perché lei lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con passione, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Non erano altro che due persone innamorate che stavano vivendo una storia d’amore.  
Lui gli sussurrò qualcosa, si allontanò e lei arrossì velocemente, riprendendo a suonare poco dopo.  
Aveva un fidanzato con il corpo di un Dio e la dolcezza di un cucciolo.  
Niall era giunto in cucina, il posto che lo rilassava di più e appena le note si sprigionarono in tutta la casa lui si mise all’opera.  
Indossò il grembiule che gli amici del gruppo gli avevano regalato per Natale, un’oscenità imbarazzante che si ostinava a mettere; subito dopo dispose gli ingredienti: farina, latte, uova, burro, lievito e altre piccole chicche che avrebbero abbellito il piatto.  
Lizzie amava i pancakes, lui lo sapeva e dopo i primi incontri aveva capito che se voleva conquistare il suo cuore doveva prima passare dal suo stomaco.  
Era talmente concentrato nel mettere l’impasto nella crepiera da non sentire i passi che avanzavano.  
«Questo è il sogno di ogni donna» ammise Lizzie.  
«E allora faresti meglio a prendermi adesso» ribadì lui alzando un sopracciglio e incurvando le labbra.  
«Ehm… Credevo di averlo già fatto e mi…» affermò guardandolo, mentre Niall lanciava nel piatto i pancakes ricoprendoli di cioccolato fuso e piccoli pezzettini di fragole.  
«Non finire nemmeno la frase, ti prego» replicò mentre cercava di mantenere il controllo per continuare a cucinare.  
«Sei tu che ti scaldi subito» confessò, lasciando la sua mano scivolare dalla spalla lungo il braccio tanto che accidentalmente la bretella del suo vestitino scese.  
«Fallo per la mia sanità mentale e la tua colazione, baby» sogghignando disse.  
«Farò la brava, ma…»  
«Credimi, riuscirò a farmi perdonare in entrambi i modi»  
La stanza si riempì di risate, sapevano bene come sarebbe finita.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d'autrice:  
Wow... Benevnuti, anche se dovrei dire.. Benvenuta a me!  
Questa è la prima storia che scrivo in questo fandom e su questo cantante e mi trovo stranamente felice.  
Solo dopo molti anni dopo li ho conosciuti e amati, lui è il mio prefrerito e di recente sono stata anche a un suo concert;  tutto merito di mia sorella che mi ha tartassato afinchè li ascoltassi e vedessi.  
Mi pento di non averlo fatto prima, avevo dei pregiudici, ma mi sbagliavo e... ora sono felice di trovami qui.  
Sono emozionata e anche tesa, perchè ho letto molte storie in giro tutte belle ed essendo la prima volta qui... Beh, spero di non ricevere troppe critiche, anche se pure quelle fanno bene ;)  
E' una piccola storia nata per caso che spero vi piaccia, vi faccia sorridere e... vi ricorda perchè amarlo, anche se è un pò fuori il suo contesto musicale, non del tutto.  
  
  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 


	2. Travel

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
NOTE  
[_#26promptschallenge_](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/26promptschallenge)  indetto da [**Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=gs&fref=gs&dti=534054389951425&hc_location=group_dialog) (gruppo face book)  
_\- prompt 3/26_ (Scadenza prompt: 21/05/2018)  
Link: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?fref=mentions>  
  
[**#VAGABONDAGGIO**](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/vagabondaggio)  
  
1) Il frequente spostarsi da un luogo a un altro senza itinerari o programmi prestabiliti: nei suoi v. all'estero ha incontrato una infinità di persone; fig., irrequietezza intellettuale o evasione fantastica.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

Era stato deciso. No, non si tornava indietro. Difficile dire chi fu a iniziare, ma si trovarono a cantare alcune delle loro canzoni più famose, insieme e per l’ultima volta, almeno per un po’.  
«Siamo sicuri di volerlo fare?» domandò d’un tratto Louis, spalleggiato da Harry che continuava a guardare tutti senza aprire bocca.  
«Potremmo…», ma nemmeno Liam riuscì a finire la frase, buttandosi goffamente sul divano.  
«Dovreste vedere le vostre facce» li canzonò Niall, sedendosi fianco a Harry, iniziando a contagiare tutti con la sua risata irlandese.  
«Non vedevo queste facce dalla fine di The X Factor UK quando non abbiamo vinto. E’ incredibile! Ci stiamo prendendo un anno di pausa, non sciogliamo davvero il gruppo e quindi… Via queste facce da funerale e andiamo a divertirci» esclamò su di giri il moro, lasciando gli amici esterrefatti.  
La serata si prospettava davvero memorabile, si sarebbero fatte di certo pazzie, dopotutto erano ragazzi. Nulla di strano se non che tutto il mondo li avrebbe osservati.  
«Stiamo per atterrare a Dublino, vi preghiamo di rimanere seduti fino a quando l’aereo non sarà atterrato e le luci sopra di voi saranno spente».  
Nonostante quelle fossero frasi che Niall amava sentire perché indicavano il suo ritorno a casa, il suo risveglio fu più brusco del dovuto.  
La prima tappa del suo viaggio era Mullingar, avrebbe passato la settimana con i suoi e dopo sarebbe ripartito. Per dove? Nessun itinerario, nessun programma prestabilito; si sarebbe goduto quei mesi di relax pensando a se stesso e alla sua musica, dopotutto stava scrivendo il suo primo album da solista.

   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
 

Niall era appena atterrato a Berlino, il clima era freddo e pizzicava, ma intorno a lui tutto sembrava richiamare calma e tranquillità.  
Aveva appena messo piede in camera che il suo telefono iniziò a squillare, distrattamente lo prese senza guardare il display e schiacciò rispondi.  
«Amico, ehi… dove ti trovi?» urlando domandò Harry, mentre lui buttava sul letto il suo cappotto, si toglieva le scarpe e si affacciava alla finestra.  
«Qui» rispose sogghignando, lasciando l’amico curioso.  
«Sappi che Qui non è ancora stato definito come nome di una città»  
«Sono a Berlino» sbuffando ammise.  
Il silenzio calò nella stanza, si guardarono e nelle loro espressioni passarono domande non fatte e frasi a metà.  
«Come ci sei finito lì?»  
«Sai… con l’aereo, una valigia e il passaporto» lo prese in giro Niall, ma dopo l’occhiataccia prese a essere serio.  
«Ho preso il mappamondo, chiuso gli occhi e puntato il dito e…» stava per continuare, ma nel suo sguardo vide comprensione.  
Lui sapeva.  
Rimasero a parlare un po’ e poco dopo la conversazione fu interrotta, ma con la promessa che si sarebbero risentiti.  
Un mese dopo, quando Niall guardava distrattamente il suo quaderno chiuso sul letto si rammaricava.  
Era lì da tanto tempo ma nessun verso era venuto fuori, eppure si era tenuto impegnato, aveva cercato ispirazione da ogni cosa, aveva camminato e osservato tanto, ma la sua mente sembrava bloccata.  
Quella sera era deciso: si sarebbe divertito.    
Aveva appena girato l’angolo quando s’imbatté in una bellissima ragazza, si scusò in fretta e quasi scappò, mentre la giovane non fece che ridere perché non aveva mai visto nessuno svignarsela così in fretta. Quell’incontro fortuito cambiò il suo soggiorno lì.  
  
  
  
  
 

   
  
  
  
  
 

Era stato tutto così veloce che non si accorse nemmeno che quella ragazza non l’aveva nemmeno riconosciuto. La paura aveva preso il sopravvento, così era tornato in hotel, fatto le valigie, prenotato un volo ed era partito per la sua prossima tappa.  
Arrivò a Barcellona la mattina dopo e, ancora con gli occhi chiusi e il cuore palpitante, raggiunse l’auto che lo aspettava al di fuori dell’aeroporto e si diresse in una piccola pensione, un po’ fuori mano ma accogliente tanto quanto bastava per farlo sentire a casa.  
Sistemò le sue cose e si buttò sul letto sfinito, quel volo non era stato lungo, ma la sua testa fremeva. Sì, dopo mesi era riuscito a scrivere.  
Prese il suo quaderno, aprì e rilesse quelle piccole frasi, segno che qualcosa stava per nascere.  
« _She’ll dance in the dark  
A real work of art  
Her eyes could burn down the room  
So get out while you can  
You don’t understand_»  
Si ritrovò a sorridere e canticchiare quel verso che aveva scritto di getto.  
Era stato un caso, ma lo faceva sentire bene.  
Si ritrovò a scrivere un messaggio a Harry dicendogli dove si trovava e come stava; nemmeno il tempo di terminare che sul display comparve la foto di Louis.  
«Ehi bro, come te la passi?» quella frase lo spiazzò; si erano tenuti in contatto, ma qualcosa nella sua voce lo fece preoccupare.  
«Tutto bene, sono appena arrivato a Barcellona, ma… dimmi di te» e, non appena finì il suo sguardo cambiò, anche se fu per un millesimo di secondo Niall lo vide.  
Voleva nasconderlo, ma Louis lo sapeva: doveva svuotare il sacco.  
«Sto bene e solo che… Briana mi sta facendo pressioni per Freddie ed io e Danielle ci siamo lasciati» affranto alla fine ammise, tenendo per tutto il tempo lo sguardo basso e alzandolo solo a discorso finito.  
«Me ne vado io e tutti fate casini» lo provocò Niall facendolo subito ridere; una battuta e tutto aveva preso un colore diverso.  
Erano rimasti a parlare per un po’, ma il momento che divertì entrambi fu quando Freddie s’intromise nella conversazione e loro non smisero di ridere.  
Si sentiva sereno, stava finalmente realizzando che dopotutto quella pausa era necessaria.  
I giorni passarono e Niall era preso da ogni cosa, dal mercato lungo la Las Ramblas, dalle spiagge, i monumenti, ogni cosa per lui era vivere. Si soffermava sulle piccole cose come i bambini che giocavano al parco, due anziani che camminavano mano nella mano, persone felici, turisti; dettagli che sapevano di vita.  
Ritornava sempre sfinito in camera; aveva continuato la sua canzone ma non l’aveva ancora finita, tuttavia quella notte scrisse ben due canzoni.  
Ormai era quasi mattino quando decise di chiudere e fare un salto sui social; la sua attenzione fu diretta ad un articolo di rumors che diceva di una sua possibile fuga in Spagna.  
Era leggermente infuriato, si sentiva leggero, stava facendo ottimi passi avanti ma si sentì di nuovo bloccato e allora fece proprio come l’ultima volta.  
Niall prima di partire scrisse un biglietto ai proprietari per ringraziarli, poi aprì la mappa, chiuse gli occhi e puntò il dito. Beh, quella era la sua prossima avventura.  
  
  
  
 

   
  
  
  
  
 

Parigi, la città dell’amore. Sperava davvero che qualcosa cambiasse e, se da una parte si sentiva abbattuto da quella partenza frettolosa dall’altra, sperava che fosse un nuovo modo per cercare e trovare l’ispirazione, perché era quello il motivo del suo viaggio.  
Aveva appena varcato la hall dell’albergo quando una ragazza minuta, dai capelli biondi - raccolti in un chignon lento - gli andò contro e gli fece cadere gli occhiali.  
«Mi- mi scusi io…. Io…» iniziò a farfugliare e, solo quando alzò gli occhi su di lui, si perse in quell’oceano pieno di sfumature.  
Lui arretrò un po’, aveva paura quando succedeva perchè dopo le brutte esperienze con i fan era iper protettivo, ma quella ragazza… lei non lo conosceva nemmeno.  
Lo guardava e vedeva solo un ragazzo giovane, con la valigia in mano, lo sguardo seccato e una strana scintilla negli occhi.  
«Si figuri, non è successo nulla» cordialmente disse quando riprese possesso delle sue capacità.  
Niall si trovò folgorato da lei, il suo modo di fare, l’imbarazzo, il rossore sulle guance, ogni segnale gli diceva che lei era diversa.  
Voleva conoscerla e, quando quel pensiero balenò nella sua testa, s’irrigidì.  
«Come ti chiami?» domandò velocemente prima ancora di fermare le parole e lasciare che la bocca prendesse il controllo, ma ormai il danno era fatto.  
Lei lo guardò attratta, ma si sentiva come un pesce fuori dall’acqua allo stesso tempo, raccolse i suoi occhiali da terra, glieli porse e sparì, ma non prima di scontrarsi con le sue mani e sentire un calore irradiarle tutto il corpo.  
Pensò di essere fottuta. Sì, lo capì dal modo in cui lui la guardava e dalla risposta che lei voleva dargli, ma non ebbe il tempo perché sparì prima ancora di mettersi nei guai.  
Erano trascorsi quattro giorni e Niall non riusciva a dimenticarla, ma più la cercava e più sembrava perdersi ogni qualvolta. Non aveva niente di lei, non sapeva il nome, il cognome, difatti quella ricerca era vana.  
Non si era nemmeno accorto che i suoi amici non si erano fatti sentire, così, ormai come da consuetudine arrivò anche la tanto attesa chiamata: Liam.  
«Ce ne hai messo di tempo» lo derise Niall, mentre Liam si alzava dal divano e andava a controllare la culla di Bear.  
«Ora, scusami  ma mi allontano perché sono riuscito a farlo addormentare e non vorrei che sentendo la tua voce…» lo provocò, ma si misero a ridere tanto che entrambi avevano le lacrime agli occhi.  
Sì, quella della voce era diventata una leggenda tra i One Direction, era partita proprio da loro due e nessuno l’aveva più dimenticata.  
«Allora dimmi… come procede la tua vita da papà?»  
«E’ il dono più bello, ma sono anche esausto, mi sembra di non dormire da giorni e a volte vorrei che…» ma non poté finire la frase che la sua bellissima donna Cheryl gli passò accanto e salutò Niall con affetto.  
Finì che si allearono contro Liam, era divertente sentirli, ma quando qualcuno attirò l’attenzione della donna, i due amici rimasero soli.  
«Harry mi ha raccontato delle tue mete, o meglio come li scegli»  
«Lo so, è buffo ma se da una parte sei soggetto all’ansia, dall’altro sei carico di adrenalina, ti sembra di non avere nessun potere se non la libertà di scegliere…» passarono pochi minuti mentre lui continuava a spiegare, sembrava perso in quei discorsi quando si accorse che stava nascondendo qualcosa.  
«Niall James Horan, dimmi tutto» affermò urlando e utilizzando tutto il suo nome completo.  
Era strano perché nessuno lo chiamava più così e sentirlo di nuovo lo mandò in tilt; confessò tutto, anche se poi non c’era molto da dire.  
Rimasero a parlare ancora un po’, ma furono interrotti dalle grida di Bear e dallo stomaco di Niall che brontolava.  
«Ti chiamerò, ma… Romeo, mi raccomando. Usa…» e lui lo guardò sconvolto, non ebbe tempo di replicare che l’amico chiuse la chiamata prima di salutarlo e ridere.  
Quella ragazza gli dava ancora il tormento, era convinto di averla rivista in albergo ma girato l’angolo era sparita.  
Era passato un mese e lui credeva di vederla ovunque. Stava impazzando.  
Lo pensò fino a quando non entrò nella piccola sala appartata dagli occhi indiscreti, aperta solo agli ospiti vip quando la vide intenta a sorseggiare il suo tè e a leggere.  
Le sue labbra si accentuarono in un sorriso e il suo cuore prese a battere a ritmi pazzeschi.  
Niall si sedette nel divanetto di fronte al suo, prese il suo telefono e iniziò a giocare alzando di tanto intanto gli occhi, lasciando a lei la prima mossa.  
«Pensi di parlarmi o vorresti passare tutto il tempo a lanciarmi occhiatine?» lo rimbeccò lei, chiudendo il libro e mettendoselo sulle gambe.  
«Detta così sembra che io sia uno stalker» affermò imbarazzato e leggermente infastidito.  
«Non ti conosco, potresti essere chiunque».  
«Beh, nemmeno io ti conosco, eppure non sto insinuando che tu sia una stalker».  
Continuarono a battibeccarsi per un paio di minuti, quando arrivarono a capire che quella discussione non esisteva nemmeno più.  
Si misero a ridere e poco dopo lei allungò una mano verso di lui presentandosi.  
«Veronica Minetti», ricambiò, ma quando era arrivato il suo turno non riuscì a parlare.  
Niall la osservava bene, era sicuro che lei non sapesse chi fosse, ma una parte di lui gli diceva sempre di essere cauto.  
«Ah giusto! Dimenticavo» e lui la guardò con smarrimento, mentre lei sogghignava sotto i baffi.  
«Questa è una sala vip, se sei qui o... sei famoso - opzione su cui punto - o ti sei intrufolato ma qualcosa mi dice che non è così, vero?», alzò lo sguardo e lo sfidò.  
Tutti sapevano che non si sarebbe tirato indietro e così alla fine avvenne ciò che lui aspettava da settimane.  
   
  
  
_“I’ve been thinking about it all day_  
_And I hope you feel the same way  
Cause I want you bad  
Yeah I want you, baby”_  
_“Smettila di pensarci” si disse, ma più pensava a lei e più quei versi diventavano reali._  
_Doveva assolutamente scriverli._  
  
  
  
«Che questo rimanga in questa stanza» lo minacciò Veronica, prima di raccogliere i suoi vestiti e tuffarsi in bagno.  
Niall se ne rimase sotto le lenzuola lasciando scoperto il petto in forma e mettendosi un braccio dietro la testa aspettando di vederla uscire.  
Erano strano, ma erano stati giorni intensi, pieni di vita, musica, canzone e tanto sesso.  
«Questo è quello che hai detto anche ieri» la stuzzicò lui mentre lei gli lanciava il cuscino che gli finì dritto in faccia.  
«Eppure… se ricordo bene, non ero io che volevo passeggiare per Parigi a chiaro di luna, mano nella mano…» e lui la fermò attirandola a sé e iniziando a baciarla.  
Lentamente gli tolse il giacchetto, continuò a lasciarle baci su tutto il collo per poi riportare l’attenzione alle sue labbra, ma quel contatto durò poco perché si scostò.  
«Niall… se iniziamo sai bene che finirà proprio come l’ultima volta e io… Devo andare da mio padre»  
Lui fece uno sguardo triste e la lasciò andare.  
Impararono a conoscersi con i loro tempi, scoprendo di avere molte cose in comune; entrambi condividevano una vita frenetica,lasciando il resto al fato, lo stesso che li aveva fatti incontrare.  
«Corri, perché se tuo padre sa che c’è ancora quel cantante irlandese ad intrattenerti, io mi potrò ritenere un uomo morto» e lei rise, conscia che non era del tutto sbagliato.  
«Sai, potresti anche volerlo dalla tua parte un giorno di questi» buttò là, ma sapeva che non sarebbe successo.  
«Mio padre è il più grande manager di New York, è vero, non si occupa di musica ma…» e lei lo guardò speranzosa, ma sapevano entrambi che non sarebbe successo.  
La loro vita era sempre sui giornali, ogni mossa, ogni parola veniva misurata e… ciò che avevano era puro, appena nato e nessuno l’avrebbe distrutto.  
«Io farò la mia parte e tu fai la tua, _darling_ » disse baciandolo prima di andarsene, lasciandolo insoddisfatto e con uno stupido sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
  
  
_“I just wanna take my time_  
_We could do this baby all night  
Plus I want you bad  
Yeah I want you baby”_  
_Ripensò a quelle parole e mentre le canticchiava nella sua testa prese il quaderno e le buttò giù._  
_Era incredibile, l’ispirazione non l’aveva abbandonato._  
_Giorni frenetici che gli avevano regalato più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato._  
_“Rimettiti in carreggiata” pretese, ma la sua testa era da una parte e il suo cuore dall’altra._  
_“No, non è possibile che…” e provò a scagliare via quel pensiero, ma era sempre lì, insistente._  
  
  
  
Si era appena passato una mano tra i capelli che il suo telefono prese a squillare riportandolo alla realtà.  
Il suo cuore batteva forte, la paura lo stava assalendo e tutto si fermò pensando che quella bolla che si era costruito stesse per scoppiare.  
«Niall» urlarono insieme i tre pazzi dei suoi amici e il suo cuore si rilassò, facendo scivolare la sua tensione con un’enorme risata.  
No, non era strano che lo vedessero così, avevano condiviso cose ben peggiori di un petto nudo, ma si ritrovò un pò imbarazzato per quella violazione.  
«Oh mio Dio!!» esclamarono all’unisono accorgendosi che forse avevano interrotto qualcosa.  
Era divertente da vedere se non fosse che Niall era nervoso. Liam, Harry e Louis non facevano che sbirciare attraverso lo schermo, erano stati giorni di silenzio radio e ora erano dei pettegoli curiosi.  
Si misero a parlare, fecero domande, ma nessuna di quelle che volevano davvero e quando si sentirono pronti…  
«Baby» urlò Veronica lasciando tutti attoniti.  
La ragazza si buttò sul letto finendo sopra  Niall che cercò di comunicarle che era in videochiamata ma nulla da fare, fu troppo tardi quando se ne accorse.  
Si fiondò sulle sue labbra e lo baciò. Il moro cercò di chiudere la chiamata, ma lei glielo stava impedendo con il suo corpo sopra e così chiuse gli occhi, ricambiò il bacio e poi si schiarì la voce.  
«Ragazzi… Lei è la mia ragazza Veronica» disse spostando il telefono e inquadrando entrambi, mentre lei arrossì ferocemente.  
«Veronica… loro sono Louis, già papà, Liam fidanzato e anch’egli papà e Harry impegnato» e tutti rimasero a fissare lo schermo, scoppiando a ridere un momento dopo.  
«Dovevi proprio precisare vero?»  
Niall si passò una mano tra i capelli in difficoltà, era la prima volta che presentava loro una ragazza e… pur se non gli interessavano i soldi e la fama, sapeva che ognuno dei suoi amici faceva girare la testa.  
E Veronica… Beh, non era di certo una ragazza che non si faceva notare.  
Dopo un momento dapprima imbarazzante iniziarono pian piano a scherzare, tutti volevano conoscerla, volevano sapere di lei e in quel momento Niall capì che “l’approvazione” dei suoi amici era importante per lui quanto per lei.  
«E quindi sono la tua ragazza» lo schernì, subito dopo che la videochiamata si chiuse e lei gli saltò addosso.  
«Lo so, non ne avevamo parlato ma…» cercò di spiegarsi subito, ma lei lo colse di sorpresa baciandolo e stringendolo a sé.  
«Mi piace».  
«Tu mi piaci» ammise il moro, lasciandola senza parole per la seconda volta.  
Forse Parigi era davvero la città dell’amore.  
  
  
  
 

  

  
  
  
  
 

Il suo tempo di riposo stava finendo e quel viaggio era stato più lungo del previsto portando con sé tantissime esperienze, emozioni, sensazioni e ricordi.  
Niall prese gli occhiali appesi al centro della maglia e se li infilò.  
Aveva scritto qualche altra canzone ma ancora era ben lontano dal completare il suo album e per questo decise di ritornare.  
Sentiva il bisogno di essere a casa, di sentirsi in famiglia e forse di tornare un po’ alla sua normalità.  
“Slow Hands” gli frullava per la testa, aveva dato un testo e un titolo a quella canzone, ma sapeva che non era finita.  
«Mamma. Papà» affermò con affetto appena varcata la soglia di casa e correndo ad abbracciarli.  
C’erano state distanze ben più lunghe di quella, ma mai nessuno gli aveva dato così tanto togliendogli ancora di più.  
«Che è successo?» domandò subito sua madre, lasciandogli solamente il tempo di appoggiare il suo giacchetto sulla sedia.  
«Ho fatto un casino» ammise e non riuscì a dire altro, si appoggiò sulla sua spalla e lasciò che lei lo cullasse.  
«A volte ciò che credi non e ben lontano da ciò che è. Bisogna guardare fra le righe e lasciare un piccolo spiraglio di luce»  
Niall guardò la madre e non riuscì a capire. Voleva davvero tanto crederci.  
Veronica se n’era andata due mattine dopo il giorno in cui aveva incontrato i suoi amici. Lei sapeva tutto di lui, ogni più piccola cosa, anche quello che temeva di più e adesso si sentiva distrutto, con il cuore a pezzi e il morale sotto le scarpe.  
L’unica nota positiva fu che grazie a molte birre riuscì a far passare la giornata mentre la notte, quella più difficile, aprì il quaderno e le parole arrivarono da sé.  
Con gli occhi stanchi alla fine rimase a sfogliare le pagine, si soffermò su ognuna di essa e quando arrivò alla penultima canzone delle calde lacrime scesero dal suo viso.  
Credeva che lei fosse diversa. La amava e questo l’aveva mandato in frantumi.  
 

  
  
_No, no chance_  
_That I’m leaving here without you on me  
I, I know_  
  
  
 

Quelle parole lampeggiavano sul suo telefono e… gli erano così familiari, poi riguardò la canzone che aveva tra le mani e sorrise.  
La vista gli si era appannata, ma leggeva bene il mittente, il giorno e l’ora.  
No, non era possibile. Stava sognando.  
E allora perché…  
Ma non ebbe nemmeno tempo di chiedere che qualcuno bussò alla sua porta, strascicò i piedi e andò ad aprire.  
«Non ti volevo lasciare. Non ho mai avuto questa intenzione; è solo che…» disse d’un fiato, mentre lui si spostò di lato e la fece entrare.  
«Mia nonna si è sentita male, quando mio padre mi ha chiamato, io mi sono sentita morire, erano giorni che cercava di contattarmi ma io…» abbassò lo sguardo e iniziò a torturarsi le mani.  
«Io ero troppo impegnata a giocare sotto le lenzuola con te per poter rispondere» e lui capì, ma non si avvicinò. Lo aveva ferito, più di quanto chiunque altro avesse mai fatto.  
«Ho lasciato detto alla reception tutto, dovevano consegnarti il messaggio, ma quando…» alla fine non riuscì più a sostenere tutta quella situazione e la abbracciò.  
Veronica s’irrigidì, non perché non voleva quel contatto ma per paura di ciò che potesse significare.  
Era la fine.  
«Avresti dovuto svegliarmi» la rimproverò lui con voce dura.  
Si allontanò da lei e il suo mondo crollò con esso.  
«Sai di me più di quanto ho mai detto a nessuno, ti ho aperto il cuore senza averlo mai fatto prima. Tu sei stata la prima di molte cose e mi hai distrutto», non riuscì a continuare perché la sua voce fu smorzata dalla voce roca.  
«Mi dispace. Volevo solo non darti questo carico. Ci conosciamo da poco e ci siamo buttati in una cosa più grande di noi. Volevo…»  
«Stai mentendo. Tra di noi è avvenuto tutto così in fretta, ma sapevamo bene ciò che facevamo e quello che volevamo, almeno io» esclamò con tono duro, alzando leggermente la voce e indietreggiando, allontanandosi da lei.  
«Ti amo Niall James Horan» confessò d’un fiato, mentre le lacrime bagnavano il suo viso e un sorriso le si accennò sulle labbra.  
_“Maledizione” pensò tra sé. Sapeva che quelle tre parole erano la sua fine._  
«Ti amo anch’io Veronica Minetti» rispose correndo e scontrandosi con lei proprio come la prima volta per baciarla come solo lui sapeva fare.  
La passione era divampata, così come era avvenuto quella prima volta nella sala Vip dell’hotel, una passione che nessuno dei due riusciva e voleva fermare.  
Era l’inizio di qualcosa d’inaspettato e maledettamente perfetto.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio... Nonostante il caldo, la stanchezza dovevo postare questo nuovo aggiornamento e... devo dire che mi sto divertento tantissimo a scrivere piccole storie su di lui.  
Beh, forse anche questa storia ha avuto uno svolgimento un pò più veloce del solito, ma è pure vero che esiste l'amore a prima vista, che tante volte si fanno follie per amore e poi... non è mica un male sognare.  
Spero che vi piaccia, io ho provato a fare del mio meglio....  
E sì, stavolta sono presenti tutti i membri degli One Direction e... non so se tutti rispecchiano i loro caratteri, ma ho deciso di metterci un pò del mio, anche se Niall glielo vedo essere così riservato ^_^  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
  
 


End file.
